A dream come true
by mirdaishan
Summary: While working on a case with Greg, Morgan is having trouble focusing as she has started dreaming about him. Trying to remain professional is becoming more and more difficult for her as she wants only one thing: that her dream comes true.
1. A dream start

**Another story for you Morganders fans! I know I already wrote a story once about Greg dreaming about him and Morgan, but this time it's Morgan's turn to dream! A bit more of a crime story as well, hope you guys like it! :)**

_**Chapter 1 - A dream start**_

When Morgan woke up and she realized she was in bed all alone, she groaned softly. Not again! The past week she had had the same dream over and over again: that she fell asleep next to Greg and that she woke up in his arms. Waking up in an empty bed after that always annoyed her, but that wasn't all the dream was doing: it made her feel weird around him at work as well. How could she act the same around him after dreaming about him? Strangely enough her attention always seemed to go to his arms most of the time now. What would it be like to be in those arms? He might seem skinny, but she had seen more than once he was definitely strong.

After another few minutes of daydreaming about Greg she got up and took a shower. With a towel wrapped around her she then hesitated in front of her closet, something she did every day. She wanted to look nice at work – for Greg, of course – but she didn't want to overdress. As usual she spent way too much time in front of her closet, so she had to hurry to be at work in time.

In the locker room she immediately ran into Greg. Because it was still hot outside, even though it was nearly eleven o'clock in the evening, he was wearing a simple short-sleeved T-shirt, giving Morgan a nice view of his arms. She tried hard not to blush, already thinking about her dream again. _Focus, Brody,_ she warned herself. As casual as possible she just said: "Hey."

He smiled at her. "Hey! Wow… Can I say you look nice tonight or would that make you feel weird?"

She smiled back at him. "No, you can say it."

"Okay: you look nice tonight."

She grinned for a moment, but then turned it into a polite, but amused smile. "Thank you."

After her words he left the locker room, leaving her with a wild beating heart and butterflies in her stomach. At least she hadn't wasted her time in front of the closet! With a happy sigh she leaned against her locker door. Suddenly she realized what she was doing. _Again: focus, Brody,_ she told herself. _You're acting like a teenage girl who's madly in love!_ Truth was she felt a little like a teenage girl who was madly in love – she was head over heels for Greg, but she was still unsure whether or not he felt the same. She knew he had had a crush on her when she first started working at CSI and back then she had often enough heard and seen things that proved to her he liked her, but after that things had become a bit… vague. One day they were obviously just friends, the next day they were flirting, the day after that really close friends, then just colleagues again, a day later they looked like boyfriend and girlfriend before being just friends again the next day… It confused Morgan sometimes, even though she never let Greg know. She knew what she wanted – after all she hadn't been dreaming about him for no reason – but what did he really want?

After their short locker room conversation Morgan went to her office to finish her paperwork on the case she had closed at the end of last night's shift. It had been a simple case, so she had been working alone, something she didn't really mind since she had first dreamed her dream. Working with Greg now would just be too much distraction and working with anyone else made her fear she looked different and would be forced to talk about her dream.

She was still working on her case report when Russell walked in.

"Hey," he greeted her. "Are you available for murder?"

"Well, that depends: who are you trying to kill?" she joked. He grinned at her. "I didn't know I looked that violent!"

He handed her a location on a piece of paper. "Let me put it this way then: are you available to catch a murderer? They found a swollen body in a sewer pipe!"

With smiling eyes Morgan got up from her desk. "Now you're talking! I'll grab my kit and I'll go check it out! Feel like coming? It sounds interesting!"

Russell grinned again. "It sure does! No, I got my own body – sliced up into pieces in a hotel room."

Morgan made a face. "Boring!"

"Yeah, it is, isn't it? But don't worry, you won't have to enjoy the lovely environment of the sewers alone: Greg's already at the scene," Russell told her. She tried to keep a natural face, but inside she was groaning. Why Greg?

"I know it's not the most romantic place for a date, but I'm sure you'll make it work," Russell continued. Morgan faked a smile. "We're not dating, remember?"

"Why do you keep saying that? If you're worried about dating and working together, then stop, cause I won't mind. You two are made for each other!"

Ignoring his words Morgan held up the piece of paper he had handed her. "Sorry, Russell, but I got a swollen body in a sewer pipe waiting for me!"

"Nice excuse!" Russell called after her. Morgan ignored him again and went to get her kit. Why did Russell always have to joke about her and Greg? And why did she have to work with him on this case? Russell probably meant well and a week ago she would have loved going out into the field with Greg, but now she just wanted to keep her distance until the dream had stopped.

After she had gotten her kit, Morgan drove to the location Russell had given her. Of course it wasn't difficult to find the scene as it had been taped off. When she got out of her car, she stared at the scene in surprise. What had happened here? She saw the body of a man stuck in a sewer well, stuck halfway as his body was too big and swollen to enter the real sewer pipe.

"Nice look, huh?" Greg grinned at her. David Philips looked up at him, a little annoyed. "Maybe for you two, because you're not the ones who have to get him out of here!"

Morgan quickly grabbed her kit to get to work. Something this weird always made her want to get started right away.

"What do we know?" she asked Greg.

"Well, he's male," Greg started. "And… that's about it. David's working on an ID, but if it's in his pocket, it might take a while."

David looked up at him again. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Hey, we're not supposed to touch the body until you say it's okay!" Greg reminded him. "And since you haven't asked us for help…"

He winked at Morgan, which immediately made her heart skip a beat. _Come on, Brody, focus, remember?_ She turned her attention to David. "Would you like us to help you, David?"

"Oh, hey, there's an idea!" Clearly annoyed David tried to pull the body out of the well again. Greg quickly rushed over to the well to help him. Butterflies flew wildly through Morgan's stomach as she watched Greg's strong arms at work. Inside she was cursing herself and her body even more. What was happening to her? Couldn't she even focus at a crime scene anymore?

"Yeah, he's moving…" David groaned as the body moved a little.

"Can I… help?" Morgan hesitantly asked. She wasn't quite sure what to do and just looked at the two men trying to get the dead body out of the sewer well. Well, technically she was only looking at one man… _Enough, Brody!_

"Only if you have a better idea to get him out of there than pull!" David commented. Morgan shook her head, an apologetic look on her face. "No… Sorry!"

"Alright, let's pull again!" Greg said. "One, two… three!"

The two men started pulling again and this time Morgan could clearly see the body was moving. It still took Greg and David another few minutes to fully get him out. Morgan quickly took some photos and then waited for David to check for an ID.

"No wallet," he told her. "I'll try to give you time of death."

While he checked the man's liver temperature, Morgan looked at the man. He was wearing jeans, a white, dirty T-shirt and old sneakers. She had already seen his hair was greasy, like he hadn't washed it in weeks. Was that really so or was it because of what had happened to him?

"I estimate he's been dead about six hours," David interrupted her thoughts. Greg checked his watch. "Six hours? That puts his time of death around six o'clock, when it was still light outside. How come no one saw him until two hours ago? Russell told me the call had come in around ten, but since no one from swing shift was available, they waited for us."

"Well, he could have been killed somewhere else and then placed here when it was dark," Morgan suggested. She looked around. "It doesn't look like a quiet neighborhood, so if he's been here since six, someone definitely would have seen him before ten o'clock."

"Can you tell us anything about the way he was killed?" Greg asked David. The assistant coroner shook his head. "Not right now. I don't see any visible stabbings or gunshot wounds, so I can't really tell you anything right now. I'll take him back and then let you know."

"Good luck taking him back!" Morgan said. "Do you think he'll actually fit in your van? I mean, look at his size! Is he really that swollen up or is he just really this big?"

David checked the man's clothes size.

"Yeah, he's just really this big," he said. "Do you think you could help me get him into the van, Greg?"

"Sure," Greg said. Morgan quickly decided to take more pictures of the scene and then to start collecting evidence so she wouldn't be distracted by Greg's muscles again.

"A lot of candy wrappers, but that's all I can find so far," she told him when he came back. "Maybe they were in the guy's pocket."

"Well, one thing's for sure: he didn't fall into that sewer well," Greg said. "His arms were next to his body, completely stuck, that doesn't happen when you fall in."

"Or try to climb out," Morgan said. She shook her head. "What happened? How does someone end up like this? And who would do something like this?"

"Hey, it's Vegas, people do anything here!" Greg reminded her. Morgan grinned. "Yeah, that's true. Do you think we have any chance of surveillance videos somewhere?"

She had seen a few stores along the road.

"We'll have to come back tomorrow and ask them, maybe someone saw something," Greg said. "But let's first work the rest of the scene."

They spent another full hour at the crime scene, but they couldn't really find anything helpful, not even when they checked down the sewer pipe.

"Don't you ever feel like Russell always gives us these kind of jobs?" Morgan said after she and Greg had both climbed out of the sewer well. Greg grinned. "Yeah, he loves to have us dig through trash indeed! Not that I really mind, I mean – it's not like I have a girlfriend to go home to who will tell me how bad I smell."

"Can I say it?" Morgan innocently asked him.

"Sure. Just remember I'll say it back to you."

Morgan pretended to be offended. "And earlier tonight you said I looked nice!"

"You still look nice, you just don't smell so nice anymore."

Playfully she nudged him with her elbow to which he just smiled at her.

"Why don't you go back to CSI and take a shower?" he suggested. "I'll put the evidence we found in my car and meet you there."

"In the shower?" she frowned. His bright red face made her heart skip a beat again. She tried to smile as she had only meant it as a joke of course, but somehow she couldn't.

"Sure, that's fine," she murmured and then rushed to her car. _Damn it, Brody, what is wrong with you?_ She knew what was wrong with her: she just wanted Greg, just like in her dream.


	2. From dream to nightmare

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews after the first chapter, I really love knowing you enjoyed reading it! Here's the second chapter - digging into the case a little more as I promised this was going to be a bit more of a crime story! Hope you like it, if you do, just let me know in a review! :)**

_**Chapter 2 - From dream to nightmare**_

After parking her car, Morgan rushed inside to take a shower. By the time Greg entered the locker room she was already fully dressed again, smelling like lavender from her shower gel.

"I'll start working on the evidence and crime scene photos," she suggested.

"Sure, I'll be right there," Greg said. He walked off towards the showers and Morgan couldn't help but follow him with her eyes. When he took off his shirt she quickly left, though, knowing she had to focus again. The locker room showers weren't the right place to let Greg know how she felt!

She went over to her office and loaded the crime scene photos onto her computer. She quickly flipped through them to check if they had all loaded correctly, like she always did. While she was checking them, Sara entered their office.

"Hey," she greeted Morgan. "Interesting case?"

"A body stuck in a sewer pipe interesting enough?" Morgan said with a smile. Sara smiled back at her. "Definitely! Can I see?"

Morgan stepped aside to show her the crime scene photos. As soon as Sara saw the man she called out: "That's Danny Paton!"

Morgan frowned. "Who's Danny Paton?"

"He is one of the contestants on 'Look how much I can eat'," Sara told her. Morgan just looked at her, confused.

"It's a TV show," Sara explained. "Every week five people get three assignments, all relating to eating a lot of food. Last week's episode had 'Eat as many hamburgers as you can in five minutes' as assignment one, two was chocolate muffins in seven minutes and the last assignment is always to eat a huge birthday cake. The one who finishes first is through to the final episode, which will air in four weeks. It'll have the eight best 'eaters'. I believe they're filming it now already."

Morgan still just looked at her.

"What?" Sara said. "I'm a divorced woman working nights. Don't judge me, please!"

Morgan grinned. "Okay, I won't. But tell me about Danny. Did he make it to the eight best eaters?"

"Almost," Sara told her. "He was in episode three, two weeks ago. On the first two assignments he was the best – eating thirty-two hotdogs in five minutes in the first round and then eating eighty cupcakes in seven minutes in round two. He lost the final assignment, though: Joey Mamore finished his cake just two seconds before he did."

"Hmm… That rules out jealously as a motive," Morgan thought out loud. "If he had won, number two would have had a reason for murder… if this show is really as competitive as you make it sound."

"It's war," Sara told her before she smiled. "You gotta watch it sometime!"

"I'll have to: my dead body is in it!" Morgan smiled. She quickly logged the evidence she and Greg had found before she started looking for 'Look how much I can eat' online. It surprised her how many fan sites she found, was this show really that popular?

"What are you watching?"

Morgan almost jumped up when she suddenly heard Greg's voice.

"Sorry!" he smiled. "Didn't mean to scare you! But still: what are you watching?"

Morgan told him that Sara had identified their dead body. She also had to tell him about the show as he had never seen it either.

"Alright, let's watch it then!" Greg said, nodding with his head towards the screen. Morgan clicked on 'Play' and leaned back in her chair. Together with Greg she watched the third episode of the show, feeling more and more amazed every second. How could someone eat that much? Like Sara had said, Danny ate thirty-two hotdogs in the first round. Number two was close behind him with thirty-one, while number three and four each had twenty-nine hotdogs. Morgan saw Joey Mamore, the man who would become the winner, was number four. In the second round he was second to last again with seventy-five cupcakes. She saw he often watched the other eaters while he ate.

"I think he's saving something for the last round," she said to Greg. "Just eating enough in round one and two to go through and then give everything in the final round. Or… eat everything…"

Greg grinned at the confused look on her face. He had to admit she was right, though, as Joey definitely wasn't holding back in that final round. He ate a five and a half pound birthday cake in just over nine minutes. After he was declared the winner, Morgan and Greg both stared at the screen.

"Wow," Morgan finally said. "I do not wanna take him out to dinner!"

Greg shook his head. "Unbelievable… But let's dig into Danny Paton, it says 'Eater profiles' on top of the page. See what Danny's profile says."

"Let's see…" Morgan clicked the button and quickly scrolled down the page. "Alright, Danny Paton, thirty-five, Las Vegas, but born and raised in Texas… Started out as a pie eater at county fairs when he was a kid, which made him gain weight quickly… Moved on to competitive eating when he got older… Entered because he believes he can win…"

She looked up at Greg. "Well, that was very helpful! We know Danny can eat, but we don't know how he ended up in that sewer well!"

"I'll text detective Vartann that we have an ID, he can see if Danny has any family or friends, maybe they can help us. And in the meantime we can check the evidence," Greg decided. It didn't really help them, though, as it hardly told them anything else. Luckily Greg received a text from Doc Robbins that he knew more about Danny Paton's death.

"Cause of death is simple," he told them. "Danny Paton choked on a sourball."

Morgan frowned. "Really?"

Doc Robbins nodded. "Really! I found it stuck in his throat, the wrapper still around it. I'll leave it up to you to find out if he ate the sourball with the wrapper still around it by himself or if someone pushed it down his throat. I see no evidence of that last possibility, though."

He held up the sourball, still with the wrapper around it, to show it to them. Greg looked at Morgan. "What's the first thing you do when you feel you're choking?"

"I'd grab my throat, I guess," she said.

"Exactly! So if he was just walking down the street, then choked on that sourball and accidently fell into that sewer well his arms wouldn't be next to his body," Greg continued. Morgan immediately nodded. "He definitely didn't fall in. But I thought we had already ruled out falling as someone would have seen him before ten o'clock?"

Greg looked at Danny's body. "It is kinda difficult to overlook someone this big…"

"I wish I could tell you more, but that's all I have," Doc Robbins said. Morgan smiled at him. "Thanks, Doc. We'll try to find out more ourselves!"

With the sourball in an evidence tube she walked back to her office with Greg and sat back down on the chair behind her desk.

"Well, we have no real evidence on the body, no real evidence around his body… This should be an easy case!" she commented. "Did you hear from Vartann yet?"

"Yes, he texted me that Danny was an only child and that his parents died years ago in a car accident. He's still working on an address, so we can check Danny's house," Greg told her. "For now we can still check his clothes…"

"Yeah, that's true… But I was thinking about checking if there are any traffic cams around our scene," Morgan said. "And we have to find out where they're filming 'Look how much I can eat' as we'll need to talk to the people working on that show and the other contestants."

"Why don't you get started on that, then I'll check his clothes," Greg suggested.

"Sure!" She watched him leave their office before she started searching online and making calls. She was determined not to stop until they had actually found something, even if it meant pulling a double shift. Maybe a double shift would even be a perfect idea: the less sleep she had, the smaller the chance she'd dream her dream again.

At the end of their regular shift they met up in the breakroom to eat something and to talk about what they had found. Greg had found alcohol on Danny's shirt – just beer, according to Hodges – and just Danny's DNA. He hadn't found any finger or hand prints that proved someone had pushed him into that sewer well.

"One person wouldn't have been able to do that anyway," Morgan reminded him. "Just look at how much trouble it took you and David to get him out!"

_Okay, don't think about that again, focus!_

"I did figure out why no one saw him before ten o'clock, though," she continued. "Look at this traffic cam footage."

The camera had been far away from their scene, it was only visible in the far right corner. When Morgan started the video, Greg only saw a big white spot in the right corner, though.

"It's a tent," Morgan explained. "They were working on the sewer. They placed a tent around it so they could leave the sewer well open without having anyone fall into it, but look at what happens at nine forty."

Greg watched the screen closely. It was difficult to see, but it seemed like a group of four drunken teenagers took the tent and disappeared off with it.

"At nine forty our body wasn't in the sewer well yet," Morgan said. "I tried to see what happens after that, but it's too dark to see properly. I think those drunken teenagers found Danny's body and thought it would be fun to stuff him into the sewer well."

She looked up at Greg. "We have to go back to the scene and see if we can find that tent. Maybe it can tell us who these teenagers are!"

"I'll drive," Greg happily said. Morgan rolled her eyes. "Don't you always?"

Greg held up his keys. "You can drive if you can catch the keys…"

She quickly tried to snatch the keys away from him, but he held them in his hand above his head. Teasingly he shook them. "They're yours if you can catch them…"

She tried to pull his arm down, but suddenly realized what she was doing, her dream back in her mind. Without saying a word she just stood there, her hands around Greg's arm, thinking about her dream.

"Eh… Morgan? You okay?" Greg asked her. She quickly let go of his arm. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's okay, you can drive. Let's go!"

She almost ran out of their office, hating the way she was feeling right now. If he hadn't said anything, she knew she would have kissed him, even though they were in their office, where everyone could see them. How long would she be able to control herself? Especially with that dream coming back every day… _Come on, Morgan, just try to forget about it!_ She grinned for a moment. Yeah, like that was possible!

With two police officers she and Greg returned to the crime scene where they started looking for the white tent that had covered the sewer well. It didn't take them long to find it as it had gotten stuck in a tree. Around the tree they found empty beer bottles, which they all collected to check for DNA.

"If they're really from those teenagers there's only a small chance we'll get a DNA match in the system," Morgan said as she labeled another evidence bag. Greg handed her two more bags. "A small chance is still a chance, right? If we find one of them he can help us find the rest."

"That's… Greg!" Shocked, Morgan saw Greg being pushed into the wall behind him by a man they both immediately recognized: it was Joey Mamore, the winner of episode three of 'Look how much I can eat'. Neither of them had time to congratulate him, though, as he had his hands around Greg's neck and started choking him.


	3. Daydream

**Hi everyone, thanks for all the great reviews after chapter 2! Sorry I left you guys with such a cliffhanger, I promise I'll take it easy on you in this chapter! Enjoy! :)**

_**Chapter 3 - Daydream**_

Without hesitating the slightest second Morgan dropped the evidence bags and pulled out her gun, ready to fire if Joey refused to let Greg go. The two police officers had also acted immediately: they had run up to Greg and now tried to pull Joey back. As he was just as overweight as Danny Paton, he barely noticed the officers trying to pull him back. Worriedly Morgan saw Greg turning paler and paler. She had to do something! She quickly brought her finger around the trigger and shot. Not at Joey, but straight into the air. It worked, though: Joey turned around and let go of Greg. The two police officers managed to push him back together and handcuff him, while Greg sank down onto the ground. Morgan rushed up to him, her gun still in her hand.

"You okay?" she worriedly asked him. He nodded, breathing heavily in and out. Around his neck she could see red spots appearing from where Joey had held him.

"I'll call an ambulance," one of the police officers said. To Morgan's surprise Greg shook his head. "Not… necessary…"

"Are you sure?" She looked at him, the worried look still in his eyes.

"Yes… I'll… be fine…" He was still heavily breathing in and out, but he indeed seemed to be okay further.

"We'll call for back-up and take him with us as soon as they get here," the other police officer said.

"That's okay, we're going back to CSI as soon as possible anyway," Morgan said, holding up her gun. "Just take him, we'll be okay."

"Alright," the officer nodded before he and his colleague started pulling Joey Mamore towards their car. Luckily for them he co-operated, otherwise they never would have succeeded.

Morgan returned her attention to Greg again, watching him breathe in and out. The red spots on his neck were still there, but he didn't sound as out of breath as before anymore.

"Thanks," he managed to say, nodding with his head towards her gun. She gave him a small smile. "Don't mention it, I think you would have done the same for me… right?"

"Right…" He let his right arm slide down from his chest to the ground, covering her hand with his own. Since he didn't say anything, she assumed it was a coincidence, but it still made her heart beat faster than usual. She looked up at him and watched him stare into the distance. Her eyes slowly went down to his lips, but before she could do something, she felt Greg's hand move.

"You best drive back," he said, taking the car keys out of his pocket. She quickly sat up. "Right, of course. Let me just grab the beer bottles… Hope they didn't break when I dropped them…"

"Broken or not, we just need them for DNA," Greg said, helping himself up from the ground. "I'll get started on that as soon as we're back."

"You sure? I can check them too!" Morgan quickly said. Greg gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, really! You can stop worrying about me."

"I don't think I ever can," she murmured to herself.

"What did you say?" Greg wanted to know. She looked at him. "If it would have been me, would you have stopped worrying?"

Whether it was in a friendly way or more than that, she knew he cared about her and he always needed to know she was safe and okay.

"No," he admitted. He held up his hands, one with the bags of evidence in them. "Okay, I give up, what do you want me to do?"

One look at those arms and she was straight back into her dream. _Focus, just keep focusing! You're still on the clock, so you have to focus… _No, it was too late, she had already decided she was going to take advantage of the moment.

"I was scared, okay?" she said, sounding more upset than she really was. Seeing Greg being held by Joey had indeed scared her a little, but since she had had her gun she knew Joey wouldn't have gotten a real chance to really hurt him. Yet she called out: "I was scared to death he was gonna kill you! Did you see the size of his hands? He had them around your neck!"

"It's okay, I'm fine," Greg reassured him, taking her hand. She pretended to still be upset, hoping he would do what she really wanted him to do.

"Hey, come here, it's all okay now!" He wrapped both of his arms around her and held her tight. _Finally_, she thought. She hid a smile and rested her head on his shoulder. Greg gently stroked her back, making her feel warm and almost dizzy. When he let her go, she looked up at him, her face close to his. Slowly he brought his face even closer to hers…

"Morgan… Morgan!"

She woke up from her daydream and looked around, a little surprised. What had just happened? Or better: what had _not_ happened?

"You've been staring at me for over five minutes!" Greg grinned, sounding a little hoarse. "Do I suddenly have blue polka dots on my face or so?"

She tried to make sense of the situation, but she wasn't sure what was real and what was her dream anymore.

"What… what did I just say?" she asked him.

"You said you thought I would have done the same for you and then I agreed," Greg told her, frowning a little. "I agreed and then you just… stared at me…"

So her dream had started when his arm had slid down from his chest and he had covered her hand with his own. He hadn't done that, he hadn't hugged her and they hadn't almost kissed…

"Let's just go back," she decided, sounding more annoyed than she wanted to. She grabbed the bagged beer bottles and took them back to the car, not noticing Greg was giving her a strange look.

During the car ride back to CSI they were both quiet. Morgan was still thinking about her daydream, even though she tried to forget about it. She looked up when she heard a cellphone beep.

"Oh, that's mine," Greg said. "Maybe Vartann has Danny's address."

Since traffic was busy around him, he didn't have time to grab his cellphone.

"Could you grab my phone? It's in my pocket right here," he said, lifting up his right hip a little. She looked at him, wondering if she was daydreaming again. She quickly made a fist of her right hand, pushing her nails deep into the palm of her hand. No, that really hurt, so she wasn't dreaming. Carefully she pulled Greg's phone out of his pocket, trying very hard not to think.

"You were right, Vartann has Danny's address," she said after reading the text message. "I'll go check it out, you should go home and get some rest."

"I'll agree with you on the first part, but not on that last bit!" Greg said, quickly looking at her before returning his attention to the traffic around him. "I'm fine! Want me to start screaming or so to prove that I am?"

She grinned a little. "No, that's fine, I believe you. Okay, new deal: I go over to Danny's house, you check those beer bottles for DNA."

Greg nodded with a happy smile. "Deal!"

After they had returned to CSI, Greg took the beer bottles and the tent while Morgan met up with detective Vartann and drove with him to Danny's house. It was a simple one bedroom apartment with a fridge full of junk food, candy wrappers covering most of the floor around the bed and empty pizza boxes stacked almost to the ceiling.

"I may not be a CSI, but I guess he liked to eat!" Vartann said to Morgan. She grinned. "I think you might be right!"

She started looking through the apartment, but nothing seemed really helpful. She did find a bag of sourballs, the same kind Doc Robbins had found stuck in Danny's throat, and a list of food records.

"Someone once ate six pounds of baked beans in one minute and forty-eight seconds," she read to Vartann. He made a face. "I wouldn't have liked to be around him when he lost them again!"

Grinning she continued her search through the apartment. She found Danny's wallet in his bedroom, explaining why he didn't have it with him when they found him in the sewer well, and his cellphone. A quick look at it told her it probably wouldn't help them.

"I don't see any photos of someone who could be his girlfriend," Vartann said, looking around the apartment. "Although I doubt someone would want to be with someone as big as Danny! Taking him out to dinner would cost a fortune!"

"Some people like going out with people as big as him," Morgan mentioned, bagging Danny's phone just in case. Vartann nodded. "That's true. We had a case years ago that involved big people. They weren't competitive eaters like Danny, they were just… big… One of those big girls ended up in bed with a skinny guy and accidentally fell asleep on top of him, crushing him to death. To prove it, Sara and Grissom tried to crush Greg with a dummy that was weighing as much as that girl!"

"What? Poor Greg!" Morgan called out. Vartann grinned. "They never really crushed him, of course, they just had the dummy lie on top of him and then they asked him how he felt."

"I get that, but still… Poor Greg!"

Vartann smiled a little at her. "You like him, don't you?"

She couldn't hide a blush on her cheeks.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Vartann decided.

"You and Catherine used to date, right?" Morgan changed the subject slightly.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Weren't things ever… weird around you two? Like, before you really started dating?" she carefully asked. Vartann shrugged his shoulders. "Things were weird often enough between us, but we never really cared. Why?"

She quickly shook her head. "Never mind, forget what I said. I got everything I need, let's go back."

To her relief Vartann didn't say anything else and agreed to go back.

"You can probably talk to Mamore when we get back," Vartann said while driving to LVPD.

"Okay, let me just first drop this off at the lab and tell Greg what I found," she said.

"Sure!"

She did as she had said in the car: she put the evidence she had collected at Danny's house away with the evidence that they had found earlier at the scene and then she went to find Greg to tell him about Danny's apartment.

"What about you?" she asked after her story.

"I collected DNA from all the beer bottles we found and ran them: one match in the system to a boy named Tommy Paige, nineteen," Greg told her. "He's been arrested several times on a drunk charge and before you ask, that's after he turned eighteen!"

Morgan smiled for a moment. She loved how Greg knew what she was thinking so often.

"Of course I couldn't resist checking his earlier records after that," Greg continued. "Tommy has been busy ever since he was twelve, but all his arrests are related to alcohol. He was either arrested for being drunk or carrying alcohol with him or using a fake ID to buy beer."

Morgan nodded. "Doesn't sound like a killer, but then again: if Danny choked on that sourball himself, Tommy might only be responsible for putting him in that sewer well. With his friends, of course."

"I didn't find any other DNA matches in the system, but I'll let Vartann know we're interested in Tommy and have him bring him in," Greg said.

"Oh, I'll tell him, I'm gonna meet him anyway to talk to Joey Mamore," Morgan told him.

"Let me just log off, then I'll come with you."

Morgan frowned. "After that guy tried to choke you? I don't think so!"

Greg frowned as well. "Are you trying to keep me from doing my job?"

"No, I'm trying to keep you alive," Morgan explained herself.

"Morgan, I'll be fine!" Greg said. "Please don't treat me like a little child who can't look after himself!"

All the blood disappeared from Morgan's face. What had he just said?

"Sorry, I'm sorry, Morgan!" he called out when he saw the shocked expression on her face. "I didn't mean it like that, I just meant to say I can look after myself! I love how you're trying to protect me, but it's okay, I'll be fine!"

Morgan felt tears appearing in her eyes. Great, now _she_ was starting to look like a little child! She quickly turned around and wanted to take off, but Greg grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him.

"Morgan, I'm sorry!" he repeated. "I didn't mean what I said, it was a stupid thing to say and you should forget I said it. I think you're the sweetest person I know for trying to keep me safe like this. And to be honest, I don't feel any safer than when I'm around you. So, can I please come with you to talk to Joey Mamore? I have you to protect me, I should be fine, right?"

Her feelings of hurt slowly disappeared and changed into feelings of doubt. Was she daydreaming again? She had never heard Greg say things this sweet and loving! And that look in his eyes…

"Greg, can you pinch me?" she suddenly asked.

"What?" He gave her a confused look.

"Just do it, I need to know something!"

It hardly hurt when he pinched her, but she definitely felt something. So she wasn't dreaming, he had really said those sweet things. Smiling, she took a little step towards him, placing his arm around her waist.

"Just stay within my sight, okay?" she softly said. He smiled at her. "I promise I won't leave your sight for a second!"

He pulled her a little closer himself before he let her go and waited for her to start walking. She turned her back towards him for a moment to hide the huge smile on her face. Maybe her dream was starting to slowly come true after all…


	4. A nightmare come true

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter again, always appreciate them!  
****A little more investigation this chapter, but we're also getting close to the end - I've got one more chapter after this! Hope you guys enjoy this one and of course, if you do, just let me know in a review! :)**

_**Chapter 4 - A nightmare come true**_

When Morgan walked into the interrogation room with Greg, Joey Mamore was complaining to Vartann that he was hungry. Vartann ignored him and looked at Greg and Morgan instead. "We checked his pockets, but nothing interesting."

"You sure about that?" Morgan put on a pair of gloves before she picked up something from the table. She showed it to Greg. "Recognize this?"

"The same kind of sourball we found stuck in Danny's throat," Greg nodded. He picked up Joey's cellphone and checked it. Morgan waited patiently till he showed her the screen.

"Can I get something to eat now?" Joey shouted.

"Well, that depends," Morgan said. "When's the last time you saw Danny Paton?"

Joey raised his eyebrows. "Danny Paton?"

"Yeah, the guy who became second on your episode of 'Look how much I can eat'," Morgan reminded him.

"Oh, Danny! Last time I saw him? After we filmed the episode," Joey told her. This time, Morgan was the one to raise her eyebrows. "Really? Your phone tells us you talked to him for over ten minutes… just two days ago. What did you guys talk about?"

"Look, what's going on here?" Joey called out. "And when can I finally get something to eat?"

"Maybe after you tell us what happened to Danny," Greg took over from Morgan. "He's dead!"

"Wh… What?" Joey seemed genuinely surprised. "No, you're wrong! I just talked to him two days ago!"

Morgan showed him one of the photos she took of Danny stuck in the sewer well. She didn't care about scaring Joey, not after he had tried to choke Greg.

"Oh my God, what happened to him?" Joey called out.

"We were hoping you could tell us more," Greg said.

"Me? No! I swear, I haven't seen him since we filmed our episode and I haven't talked to him since that phone call two days ago!"

"What did you guys talk about?" Morgan asked again. Joey shook his head. "No, I can't tell you, I'll be kicked off the show!"

Morgan shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, then don't tell us. You're gonna miss your show anyway since you tried to kill a CSI."

Joey shook his head again, a look of total panic on his face. "I swear, I didn't try to kill your friend! I saw you two snooping around and I was afraid you were gonna hurt… someone…"

"Who is 'someone'?" Greg wanted to know.

"Can't tell you."

"Fine, then we can't let you go," Morgan simply said. "Come on, Greg!"

She left the interrogation room with him, followed by Vartann.

"What do you wanna do?" the detective asked them.

"Keep him here as long as you can," Morgan said. "Maybe if he goes without food a bit longer he'll start talking!"

She started walking back to the lab with Greg close behind her. In their office he took the sourball Vartann had collected from her and observed it.

"Didn't you say you found a bag of these at Danny's house?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did, why? Think they have something to do with Danny's death, apart from the fact that one of them is a killer?" she replied. Greg smiled at her. "That too, yes, but that's not what I meant. Here, feel the wrapper around it."

Morgan carefully did as he asked. She looked up at him, a little surprised. The wrapper didn't feel like wrapper paper at all!

"It's edible paper," Greg knew. "They use it on the bottom of certain cookies as well to print something on it. That's why Danny never bothered to take the wrapper off when he swallowed that sourball."

"Why would a sourball be wrapped in edible paper?" Morgan said, feeling more confused by the second.

"Well, I'll see if I can find out," Greg decided.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Go to the breakroom and take a break," Greg immediately told her. "We can't do anything else until Vartann finds Tommy Paige or until Joey Mamore starts talking. I'll check the sourball, you get some coffee or so."

"But…"

Greg gave her a strict look. "You need to keep me safe, remember? You can't do that when you're tired! So, just sit down for a few moments and relax, okay?"

How could she keep protesting when he was acting like this? She smiled at him. "Alright, boss, you got it!"

Grinning Greg walked away. With the smile still on her face Morgan went to the breakroom and sat down on the couch. The room was empty for a change, something she liked. Just a moment of nothing: no colleagues, no music, no noise… Slowly she realized that the double shift was starting to break her and that her eyes started to close…

_With a smile Greg ran his hand through her hair._

"_I love you, Morgan," he whispered. She pulled him a little closer and smiled back at him. "I love you too, Greg!"_

_He kissed her, to which she happily responded. It was a loving and passionate kiss, one that had definitely already led to more according to the clothes all over the floor and was leading to it again…_

She woke up with a shock, finding Greg watching her. He was smiling, but she didn't return the smile. What on earth had she been dreaming? Falling asleep in his arms was one thing, but in her previous dreams they had always had their clothes on. Now they had both been naked and kissing, what was going on with her?

"You okay?" Greg asked her, a questioning look on his face. She didn't know what to say. Was she okay? No, these dreams were driving her crazy! The first one might have been sweet, but this one? And what would be the next? That they were getting married? That she was pregnant? She tried to shake the dream off, but it was hard looking at Greg with his clothes on after she had seen him without them in her dream.

"You look like you've seen a ghost!" Greg commented. She still didn't say anything. What was she supposed to say? She could never tell him about her dream!

"Look, why don't I just tell you about that sourball?" Greg suggested. "Or… whatever it is you want to call it."

Morgan frowned. "What do you mean?"

"It's not a sourball," Greg told her. "It's a clever invention that gives one the feeling of an empty stomach. Comes in handy when you're participating in shows that require that you eat a lot of food…"

"Wait, what?" She finally managed to shake the dream off and concentrated on what Greg had discovered.

"This sourball consists of the same ingredients as a pill that was invented years ago to give people the feeling of an empty stomach," Greg explained. "Bodybuilders sometimes use it, so they can keep eating enough carbs. In competitive eating those kind of pills are, of course, forbidden. From what I found, they weren't used much anyway as most people just wanna train to be able to eat more and more. Plus, most competitive eating competitions have only one round, so you can't really take them while you're stuffing hotdogs down your throat anyway!"

Morgan smiled at the face he made.

"The TV show is different," Greg continued. "They have three rounds and in between, people get time to recover and get ready for the next thing they have to eat. Since they're all big eaters, no one would be surprised to see one of the contestants eat some candy."

"Danny cheated!" Morgan understood. "He took those sourballs in between rounds, so he could eat more! Too bad for him Joey finished that cake faster than he did…"

"I think Joey found out about the sourballs and he asked Danny about them," Greg said. Morgan nodded, already understanding. "He wants to use them on the final episode to make sure he'll win!"

Greg smiled at her. "Wanna go back with me? I have a feeling he'll start talking now we know all of this!"

They quickly walked back to the interrogation room with the evidence, where Joey Mamore was still being held.

"Can I finally get something to eat?" he complained as soon as he saw them.

"Sure," Morgan nodded. "What would you like? Some fries, hotdogs… or maybe some sourballs?"

She threw the evidence bag onto the table. "Or would that just make you hungrier?"

The look on Joey's face told them he knew they had figured out what the sourballs did.

"I saw Danny take them on the show," he immediately confessed. "I promised I wouldn't tell anyone about them if he helped me get some for the final show. You see, he was much better than I was. I held back in the first two rounds, so I could definitely win the last round. I had to go through to the final round, I just had to!"

Morgan looked at Greg for a second. Was this just about winning or was there more to it?

"That's why you called Danny two days ago," she said to Joey. He nodded. "Yes, he told me the address of the guy who sells them. He works from the store next to which you found me. When I saw you two there, I was afraid you were from the show and had figured out what the sourballs did. I can't be kicked off the show, I just can't!"

"If we were really from the show, do you think it would have made a good impression on us to try and choke me?" Greg commented. To both his and Morgan's surprise Joey started crying. "I'm sorry, I just thought about winning! I have to win… for my wife and kids…"

He looked up at them with tears in his eyes. "When I started competitive eating, they thought it was fun at first, but when I started eating more and more, they turned away from me… My wife didn't want to be seen in public with me anymore and my kids denied that I was their father… Finally, my wife took our kids and left. I was sure that if I won this show she'd see it wasn't just stupid eating, but that she'd be proud of me… That's why I have to win… even if I can't!"

He started crying. Morgan looked at Greg, who nodded as he understood she wanted to leave the room. He softly closed the door behind her.

"He has nothing to do with Danny's death," she immediately said. "I'm starting to feel sorry for him… even if he tried to kill you! He just wants his wife and kids back, that's all!"

Greg agreed with her.

"Hey!" Vartann said, walking up to them. "Did you talk to Mamore without me?"

"It's okay, nothing happened," Morgan quickly reassured him. "You can bring him something to eat if you want, he has nothing to do with Danny's death."

"Right… Well… Eh… I'll see what I can do," Vartann said. "I've got Tommy Paige in the other interrogation room waiting for you when you're ready to talk to him. Just wait for me this time, okay?"

"We'll wait here," Greg promised him. Before Morgan could say something, he had grabbed her arm and pulled her over to some chairs down the hall. Surprised, she looked at him.

"I wanna know what happened to you in the breakroom," he said. Sighing, she turned her head away from him. He placed her hand under her chin and gently forced her to look at him. "Please tell me, Morgan, I was worried when I saw you like that!"

"It was nothing, it was just…" She slowly got lost in his eyes, which had a worried look in them. She loved how much he cared about her, but she just couldn't tell him the truth.

"I'm fine," she softly said. "Just forget about it, okay?"

He let her go and shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, if that's what you want, but just know I don't believe you."

She looked at him for a few moments. He looked back at her with those beautiful brown eyes she so easily got lost in.

"I… just had a strange dream," she finally confessed. "That's all! When I woke up, it was still going through my mind, that's why I acted so weird. That's all, I swear!"

Greg smiled, a bit of a cheeky grin. "It was about me, wasn't it?"

She shook her head. "Don't smile like that, you don't even know what the dream was about!"

_And I'd like to keep it that way!_

Greg shrugged his shoulders again. "I don't care. You dreamed about me! You, Morgan Brody, dreamed about me…"

He kept that cheeky smile on his face, which turned into more of a proud smile. "Morgan Brody dreamed about me…"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Can we go talk to Tommy Paige now, please? Or my dream might turn into a nightmare for you!"

Grinning, Greg got up and started walking in the direction of the other interrogation room. With a sigh Morgan got up as well. If Greg ever found out what she had been dreaming, it would be a nightmare for her instead of for him. And since she had already confessed to dreaming about him, she had a feeling that nightmare could come true very quickly. The only thing she could do now was hope it wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would be.


	5. A dream come true

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews after the last chapter, I really love them! Also a big thank you to everyone who has followed this story or favorited it, things like that always make me happy! :D  
And here we go then with ****the final chapter of this story! Hope you'll enjoy it again, if you do, just review to let me know! :)**

_**Chapter 5 - A dream come true**_

Because Morgan was still thinking about her dream and her confession, she let Greg start the conversation with Tommy Paige. He showed the teen the beer bottle they had found. "This has your DNA on it, Tommy. Would you like to tell us what it was doing just a few yards away from our crime scene?"

"Crime scene?" Tommy repeated. "I don't know nothing about no crime scene!"

Greg showed him the stills from the traffic cam footage Morgan had looked at. "You and your friends took the tent that was covering up a sewer well. And just shortly after that we found a dead body in it!"

He now showed Tommy a photo of Danny's body stuck in the sewer well.

"What? No!" Tommy called out. "He wasn't dead, man, we were just having fun!"

"Why don't you just tell us what happened that night?" Morgan spoke up. "You seem to remember it…"

"Okay, okay, fine!" Tommy said. "We were just having fun at my place…"

Morgan and Greg soon realized it was a typical 'Students go wild' evening: Tommy and his friends had watched a movie and played video games while drinking beer. Of course they didn't have enough, so they left Tommy's house around five thirty to buy some more. _At least they were smart enough not to drive_, Morgan thought. She continued listening to Tommy's story as he described how they had bought some beer and then started walking around. They finally ended up next to the store where Joey had bought the sourballs, the same place where he had tried to choke Greg.

"_Hey, look!" one of Tommy's friends called out, pointing to the big and fat Danny Paton with a bag of candy in his hands._

"_Let's see if he wants to share!" Tommy immediately decided. He and his friends ran up to Danny, who put another candy wrapper in his pocket. He then took what looked like a sourball from his other pocket and put it in his mouth._

"_Hey, dude, got some for us?" Tommy called out, hitting the guy on his chest. His friends also started pushing and hitting the guy, so one of them could grab the bag of candy Danny was holding. All four of them ignored the choking sounds Danny was making. They just laughed and cheered, happy they had managed to take candy from someone as fat as Danny._

"Then we just had more fun!" Tommy continued. "We went to a club, had a few more drinks and then later we came back…"

_Drunk wasn't even the right word to describe the four guys anymore, they were completely wasted when they passed the white tent. One of Tommy's friends started pulling on the side of the tent. "Look at me, I can fly!"_

_Tommy's two other friends laughed and helped him grab the tent. The first guy ran away with it, pretending to fly, while Tommy quickly saved one of the other guys from falling into the sewer well._

"_Man, that was close!" the guy laughed. "I was nearly done flying…"_

_Laughing and cheering he ran after the first guy, followed by Tommy and the fourth friend. The first guy had lost control of the tent and it had gotten stuck in the tree._

"_Ah!" the other two friends called out. Tommy ignored the tent as his eye had caught something else._

"_Hey, look!" he called out, pointing to the big, fat guy they had taken candy from earlier. "He's still here! Man, he's out!"_

_Neither of them realized Danny was dead._

"_Hey, let's see if we can fit him in that sewer well!" Tommy suddenly suggested._

"_Yeah!" his friends all called out. They threw away their beer bottles and started pulling Danny towards the sewer well. After they had managed to push him in halfway through, they just laughed, took a few cell phone photos and then ran off to find a place that wanted to sell them more beer._

"That's what happened that night!" Tommy said. "So, you see, he wasn't dead!"

Morgan looked at Greg. Was this guy really that dumb or had he just really been that drunk?

"When you and your friends stole that candy from him, you pushed and hit him so hard he choked on a sourball!" Greg said to the teenage boy. "When you found him later, he wasn't 'out', as you guys thought, he was already dead! You pushed a dead body into a sewer well… and you're responsible for his death!"

Tommy's attitude completely dropped after he had heard Greg's words. Detective Vartann handed him a pen and a piece of paper. "If I were you, I'd start writing down the names of the guys who were with you. You're all under arrest for the murder of Danny Paton!"

Tommy gasped for air a few times before he took the pen and started writing. Vartann looked at Greg and Morgan. "Thanks, guys, I'll take it from here."

They took the evidence they had shown Tommy and left the interrogation room. In silence they walked back to the lab, both lost in their own thoughts. Greg was the first to speak: "Well, at least we figured out what happened!"

"Yeah, we did…" she agreed. Greg looked at her. "You don't sound very happy about it… What's going on? Still thinking about that dream?"

The cheeky grin was back on his face. She ignored it as she was indeed still thinking about her dreams. What was gonna happen next? She wasn't gonna tell Greg more about them, that was for sure, but what other possibilities were there? With every dream she had and every case they worked together things would just get weirder between them, she was convinced of that.

"Look, do you think we can finish off tonight?" she asked. "I wanna go home and get some sleep…"

To her relief Greg didn't make jokes about dreaming more about him.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight," he just nodded.

"Thanks." She turned around to get her keys from her locker, missing the strange look on Greg's face.

Half an hour later she was at home, planning to do everything but sleep. What was she supposed to do? Things couldn't go on like this, she felt like she was going crazier by the minute. _You are crazy… about Greg!_ Angry she shook her head. She hated that little voice in her head! Still angry she made herself something to eat, putting her teeth into the sandwich as if all her problems were its fault. Just as she had finished it, someone rang the doorbell. Sighing she got up from the couch to open the door, feeling nothing like having company. When she saw who had rang the doorbell, she felt even less like it: it was Greg. Right now he was really the last person she wanted to see, she first wanted to figure out what to do.

"Greg… Come on in," she still said. He stepped inside, making his way over to her living room couch a little uncomfortable.

"Can I… sit down?" he hesitantly asked.

"Yeah, sure!" She removed a few pillows from her couch, throwing them on the floor next to some laundry she still had to fold.

"Look, Morgan, I know you probably don't wanna talk about that dream anymore, but I do!" Greg started. She immediately turned her head away from him, but he grabbed her arm and made her listen to what he had to say: "And you know why? Because I've been dreaming about you since I first saw you!"

She gave up her fight to break free from his grip. What had he just said? He nodded. "Yeah, we've done loads together in my dreams! Talking during a candlelight dinner, walking hand in hand along the beach, we once had a moonlight picnic… Oh, and you have no idea how many movies we watched together in my dreams! Not to mention the times we kissed!"

A little surprised she looked up at him. "Really? We kissed in your dreams?"

Greg nodded again. "Yep. More than once, actually, and in my dreams you're a really great kisser!"

"Just kiss?" she asked just to be sure. "Nothing… more?"

"No, we…" His voice trailed off as he started to realize what her dream had been about. "Did we…"

"My first dream ever was that I fell asleep next to you and woke up in your arms the next morning," she finally confessed. Because she didn't continue, Greg shook his head. "That wasn't the dream you had when you fell asleep in the breakroom, right?"

"No…"

"Were we…"

Shyly, she looked up at him. "In bed… together…"

"And…"

"No clothes on…" She was too afraid to look at Greg now. He leaned back and stared at the wall on the other side of the room. "Oh."

She frowned. "Is that all you have to say? 'Oh?' I just told you I dreamed about us in bed together naked and all you say is 'Oh'? What kind of reaction is that?"

"Probably the same one as you're gonna have when I tell you I once dreamed about us getting married."

This time, she leaned back and stared at the wall on the other side of the room. "Oh."

Slowly she turned her head to look at him, while he did the same. Suddenly they both started laughing. She moved closer to him and smiled. "This is crazy, you know that?"

He grinned at her. "I know! Look, we can keep dreaming, but don't you think it makes more sense to just make them come true?"

"Yours or mine?" she wanted to know.

"You choose!"

She barely gave him time to finish as she already knew which dream she wanted to come true. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, pulling him closer as he deepened their kiss. They had been hiding their feelings for so long that it was impossible to hold back now. Morgan already knew exactly what was gonna happen when she pulled him over to her bedroom. Just like in her dream, their clothes ended up all over the floor and after their first rush of passion had been cooled, Greg smiling ran his hand through her hair.

"I love you, Morgan," he whispered. She pulled him a little closer and smiled back at him. "I love you too, Greg!"

She was definitely not dreaming anymore, even though it still felt like it. But this time when she woke up she wouldn't be in bed alone anymore: she'd finally be in Greg's arms as she had dreamed about so many times.


End file.
